


Jealousy

by peachytuggles



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Murdoc is trans baby!, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachytuggles/pseuds/peachytuggles
Summary: “Ace, chum, I know we’re close and all, but this is my singer. He belongs to me,” Murdoc says.“Well, he may have belonged to you before, but he doesn’t anymore,” Ace says sweetly. “Ain’t that right, Dee?”(Porn with the thinnest slice of plot. Murdoc and Ace are jealous of one another, and 2D decides the best way to solve things is with a good ol' fashioned threesome. Who wouldn't love to be spitroasted between two bastard bassists?)





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Murdoc is an AFAB trans man here, so he has a pussy. YEEHAW BABY!  
> 2) Phase 5 implies that Gorillaz live in England once again so I’ve made them live at 212 Wobble Street here. It's not an important detail, but just fyi!  
> 3) Thank you to N for proofreading this and helping me smooth out some of the rough edges!

2D is sitting on the couch staring at the television blankly when he hears a muffled shout from upstairs. Noodle and Russel are out so the only culprits could be Murdoc, Ace, and Katsu. If the shouting is caused by Katsu destroying something, it's decidedly not his problem. But when he notices Katsu sauntering up from the basement and he hears both Ace and Murdoc's raised voices drifting downstairs, he sighs. Of course it's Murdoc and Ace arguing. That is, decidedly, his problem

He trudges upstairs- only tripping twice, thankfully- to find Murdoc’s bedroom door wide open and Murdoc and Ace inside, standing near the window, both of them trying to talk over one another at ever-increasing volumes.

“What’s going on?” 2D asks, stepping into the doorway and clapping his hands. He already knows what’s going on, of course. It’s the same argument Ace and Murdoc have been having for the past three days. They’re arguing over him.

Murdoc and Ace turn to him at once.

“We're arguing,” Murdoc grumbles.

“I can hear that,” 2D frowns.

“No, you're arguing, oh High and Mighty Murdoc 2.0,” Ace says, crossing his arms. “I'm just keeping it chill.”

Murdoc makes a face.

“It doesn't sound very chill in here."

“That's all 'cause of Murdoc.”

“Me?”

“Murdoc?”

“Yeah, he started shouting first.”

“You shouldn't have instigated me!”

“You’re shouting again,” Ace says with a smirk.

“Why, you-”

“C’mon, Muds,” 2D sighs, stepping through the doorway and pushing the door closed behind him. Murdoc regards him with a sour expression. “Maybe we should do a Circle of Friendz.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Ey Dee no offense, but a Circle of Friendz is not gonna fix this.”

“Why not?” 2D asks. “It could!”

Murdoc gives him a withering look before he closes his eyes and presses his fingertips to his temple. He’s breathing slowly through his nose, one of the exercises that Noodle taught him to help him stay calm. It seems to be working, and 2D inches forward until they’re just an arm’s length away from one another.

“Muds, how much longer are you going to act like this over me and Ace getting together? You’re being such a baby about it.”

Murdoc sputters, eyes popping open comically. He still hasn’t gotten totally used to 2D’s new bold streak, and sometimes a direct question still catches him off guard.

“Yeah, I don’t know why you’re getting all mad about it anyway,” Ace agrees, turning to Murdoc. “It’s not serious. We’re just fooling around.”

2D nods. It’s true. He and Ace aren’t in a romantic relationship, just as he and Murdoc aren’t. He and Ace have become good friends in these past nine months, but they aren’t a couple.

“You don’t have to be jealous,” Ace says.

“Shut up” Murdoc snaps.

He lets out a sigh of exasperation and flops down onto his bed dramatically. He’s like a petulant child angry that he has to share his toys and not at all like a grown man who’s mad that his best friends are getting together behind his back. 2D and Ace share a glance before plopping down to either side of Murdoc wordlessly. 

It’s been almost one whole month since Murdoc returned to 212 Wobble Street, skin glowing after a spa retreat, snarky little grin on his face, and a more evened out attitude. His reunion with 2D was tearful- on 2D’s part at least- but despite that, things between the two of them have been a little tense since. It's partially because of 2D's new, independent attitude, partly because of the stress of preparing for _The Now Now_ Tour, but mostly because of Ace.

Well, Ace and 2D.

Murdoc’s eyes are closed and his face is scrunched up, and he’s breathing slowly, in and out. It’s his thinking face. After a few beats he sits up.

“This is a stupid thing to fight about,” he grumbles.

“You started it,” Ace says with a shrug.

“Are you five?” 

“You’re the one throwing a tantrum over me and Dee!”

“It’s not a tantrum. I’m just mad over you two!”

2D rolls his eyes and pulls his long legs onto the bed, resting his chin on his knees. Ace and Murdoc are arguing again, and he lets his mind wander, drowning the sound of their squabbling out in favor of watching their mouths and hands move. They’ve been at each other like this for days. Murdoc is pissed that Ace and 2D have been hooking up since Ace joined the band. 2D supposes he and Ace should have done a better job of hiding their hickies , but it’s not like either of them wanted to actually hide it from Murdoc. They both like Murdoc and one another. What would hiding it accomplish? Besides, 2D likes the little thrill he gets from seeing Murdoc's eyes bug out when Ace rubs against the singer during practice or when he notices another new hickey on 2D's collarbone. 

His therapist would have an absolute field day with psychoanalyzing the hell out of him for it, but after Murdoc was whisked away to Wormwood Scrubs, 2D had been so desperate and hungry for Murdoc that he couldn't stop himself from propositioning Ace shortly after he moved in. He needed someone to fill in the gaps that Murdoc had left, and Ace wasn't opposed to a little "no strings attached nooky," as he'd lovingly called it. It was simple. Too bad Murdoc didn't seem so keen on the idea.  


Ace and Murdoc are still next to him arguing, noses nearly touching (not a difficult feat what with Ace’s long, pointy nose) as they bicker. It’s almost kind of...hot. If they tilted their heads a bit, they could kiss. 2D watches them, a warm pool of excitement starting to heat up in his stomach at that thought.  


2D has had plenty of groupies and fans vy for his affection. Before he was even in Gorillaz, before the accident, he was always fawned over by girls and boys alike. He’s used to being the center of attention. But this is entirely new to him, this sensation of two people so near him fighting over him. It’s, admittedly, a huge stroke to his ego to know that Murdoc is jealous of Ace, jealous of the kisses and touches and long nights he’s shared with 2D. And maybe it’s a little sick, but 2D can’t help but preen at the thought of Murdoc hearing 2D and Ace at night and seething to himself over it. It feels nice to be wanted like that.

He watches Ace and Murdoc staring at one another with an intensity he hasn't seen in either before, and in this moment, 2D suddenly realizes that he very desperately wants both of them to touch him at once. Ace and Murdoc are both incredible in bed, and the thought of having sex with both of them at once makes his blood hot and his cheeks pink. It's an awful idea, but…

He decides it's time to- what's that expression Noodle always uses?- “shoot his shot.” 2D clears his throat.

“If you two are so keen on me, prove it,” he says carefully, cutting through the bassists’ petty argument.

Ace and Murdoc turn to him with mirrored expressions of confusion.

“You both want me, right?” 2D continues with a sly grin. He tries to look as salacious as possible, letting his legs fall open and nibbling at his bottom lip. “Why fight over me when you could both have me?”

There’s a moment of hesitation, of something passing between Murdoc and Ace as they glance at one another, and 2D waits with bated breath, his excitement mounting. It can’t be more than a few seconds of silence between the three of them, but just as 2D is starting to feel a bit self conscious, nervous of rejection, Murdoc laughs.

“You absolute little whore,” he says, but he scoots closer, and 2D can’t suppress a cocky grin in response.

“He’s tricky,” Ace agrees, moving closer to 2D as well, letting his fingers graze the singer’s neck.

2D hums, eyes slipping closed.  _ Yes. _ “But you love it.”

“I do,” Ace smiles, tipping 2D’s head backwards and planting a kiss on his throat. He moans, and Ace shoots Murdoc a devious look. “Oh, I think he likes that, M.” He runs his fingers along 2D’s torso, up and under the hem of his shirt. 

The singer relaxes into the touches, sighing and humming with each little caress and kiss. He’s getting worked up so easily, but he can’t help it. He’s thought about this for weeks, about Murdoc watching he and Ace, about both of them like this with him. Ace draws out another long moan from 2D, and Murdoc, despite licking his lips and rubbing his palms together, tries his best to look unimpressed.

“Ace, chum, I know we’re close and all, but this is my singer. He belongs to me,” Murdoc says with a haughty sniff, appraising the sight of 2D sitting before him, legs spread open, and clothes already a rumpled mess. He chuckles. “I’m pretty miffed that you took it upon yourself to try and steal my Bluebird while I was gone.”

“Well, he may have belonged to you before, but he doesn’t anymore,” Ace says sweetly as he yanks 2D’s shirt over his head. “Ain’t that right, Dee?” He pinches 2D’s nipple, and the singer sighs, leaning into Ace’s touch as he dips forward and presses kisses to 2D’s collarbone.

“Hmm, yeah,” 2D drawls, mouth falling open and tongue poking out through the gap in his teeth. Through half lidded eyes, he gazes at Murdoc, trying to read the bassist’s twisted up expression. What does Murdoc think about this new 2D, the 2D that is no longer helplessly under his thumb?

Ace sucks and nibbles at his neck, and 2D groans, gingerly threading his fingers through his dark hair. What does Murdoc think about this?

2D smiles coyly at Murdoc before letting Ace capture his lips in a messy, dirty kiss. That seems to be the final push that Murdoc needs because he snarls and crawls forward, taking 2D’s silent invitation to join in. He presses his palm against the front of 2D’s trousers and grinds down. The singer breaks his sloppy kiss with Ace to gasp and writhe under Murdoc’s hand, biting back a little moan when Murdoc squeezes his growing erection roughly through the fabric.

“I’m Ace’s now,” 2D says, struggling to maintain an even tone, glancing at Ace for a brief second.

“You don’t belong to anyone but me, you little tart,” Murdoc growls, shifting closer to 2D. “Or have you forgotten that?”

He says it so strongly, kneading 2D through his pants. There’s a playful curve to his lips. It’s all a game to him, and it’s a game that the singer is well acquainted with.

“You’ve been gone awhile,” he replies, biting his lip coyly. “I’ve had time to forget lots of things.”

“Like what?”

“Like,” he licks his lips. “Like how good it feels when you give me the strap.”

It’s silly banter, almost like something from a porn, but he knows it drives Murdoc wild. 2D throws his head back and leans heavily into Ace.

“You’ve been a pretty naughty boy,” Murdoc says with a smile. “Not sure you deserve that.”

2D shrugs, turning to Ace. “Well, if you won’t give it to me, maybe Ace-”

Murdoc makes a noise in the back of his throat and surges forward, crushing 2D’s lips with a bruising kiss. 2D slides his lanky arms around Murdoc’s neck, pulling him closer. He can feel Ace shift behind him to support both of them before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. The singer shudders.  _ Finally! _

They kiss like that for a while, 2D sandwiched between the bassists, sighing with each little nip Ace gives to the nape of his neck and moaning at the way Murdoc sucks at his bottom lip. It’s filthy. It’s wonderful. It’s just what he’s needed and wanted for months.

Suddenly Murdoc pulls away from their kiss with a devious smirk. “Give me a second. Need to grab my dick for you.”

A shiver runs down 2D’s spine at the tone he uses. “Okay,” he agrees, nibbling on his lip, and the way Murdoc runs his fingers against his mouth makes the singer feel like firecrackers are under his skin.

Murdoc gets up. Ace easily slots into the space he just occupied, capturing 2D’s mouth eagerly. Ace is a better kisser than Murdoc, less tongue and sharp teeth and more controlled with his movements. He nips 2D’s bottom lip. His fingers dance up and down the small of 2D’s back. He sighs and moans and hums, and 2D drinks every little noise up. Faintly, he can hear Murdoc rifling through his chest of drawers behind them, but he’s so focused on making out with Ace that he doesn’t pay attention to what Murdoc’s doing until the bed dips down to his side. He and Ace part. Murdoc is stretched out beside them, grinning wickedly.

“Having fun boys?”

“You know it,” Ace smiles, bowing down to give Murdoc a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“That’s good, mate,” he sighs against Ace’s lips. “You're a better kisser than I remember.”

Ace laughs. “Lots of practice with 2D.”

Murdoc cackles. “Let me show you what I've been practicing with him.” He proceeds to hold up a strapon, showing off his pointy teeth with a wide smile.

Ace lets out a low whistle. “Nice.”

It's 2D’s dildo, the blue one that Murdoc got just for him after their _Humanz_ reunion two years ago when he and Murdoc had fallen into bed with one another for the first time since the old days. Murdoc only ever uses it with him. 2D is sure that Ace is less interested in this pissing contest than Murdoc is, but the way that the actor’s eyes flit between the big blue toy and him are enough to make the singer feel a swell of liquid hot excitement mixed with a twinge of pride. His therapist would die if they knew about this...whatever this is. 2D Inhales sharply through the gap where his two front teeth should be.  _ Fuck, this is really happening. _ He’s really about to fuck both of his bassists. It feels like one of the crazy dreams he has sometimes when he has an especially intense trip, but he’s certain this is real if only because he can still feel Ace’s fingers on his stomach, leaving little goosebumps in their wake.

Murdoc starts to undress, slowly, not breaking eye contact with Ace.

“Here, let me help you,” Ace says, leaning in and undoing 2D’s belt for him, eyes still focused on Murdoc. He uses his other hand to undo his own belt.

2D does his best to cooperate and wiggle out of his pants, but he gets distracted watching Murdoc and Ace both strip too. Neither of them are paying him any attention now. They’re too busy staring one another down, both clearly struggling to keep themselves from looking as if they’re actually interested in what they’re looking at. _. _

2D stifles a laugh, tossing his trousers aside.

“What?” Murdoc asks self-consciously, breaking eye contact with Ace who quirks an eyebrow at the singer.

“It’s nothing,” 2D assures with an easy smile. “Just. I’m right here in my shorts, waiting to get fucked, and you two would rather gaze into each other’s eyes.”

“Been awhile since we’ve seen each other s’all,” Murdoc mutters with a frown, undoing his shirt and letting it fall to the floor around his ankles.

Ace makes a sheepish face and shimmies out of his ridiculous pink skinny jeans and boxers at once. “Sorry.”

“I get it,” 2D says, chuckling. “Just hurry up and get over here. Both of you.”

The bassists share another glance before both of them finish shedding the rest of their clothing and sit down on either side of 2D.

“How do you want to do this, Bluebird?”

2D pulls his briefs off and drops them to the floor, preening at the way Ace and Murdoc both watch him eagerly, hungrily. The singer smiles, scooting backward and shifting to his hands and knees on the bed. He glances at them with a wink.

“How about like this?” He opens his mouth and shakes his ass to demonstrate what he means.

“Who’s on each end?” Ace laughs.

“Murdoc behind, you in front,” 2D chirps eagerly.

They waste no time in taking up their positions. Ace is quick to lean down and press kisses all over his face, more gentle and less desperate than he was earlier. 2D hears the pop of a cap and then he can feel Murdoc tenderly massaging his ass with his fingers, loosening him up. He barely registers the slight pain that comes from being stretched thanks to Ace’s kisses, only letting out a hushed whimper when he feels Murdoc start to scissor his fingers inside of him. He rocks back and forth just slightly with the motion. Ace pulls away, rising to his knees in front of 2D and lazily stroking himself. He watches the singer with a faint smile.

“Feel like deepthroating me, Dee?”

“Mm, yeah!” 2D says with enthusiasm, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out.

Ace can see Murdoc roll his eyes, and he smirks back. He threads his fingers in 2D’s hair and holds him in place before guiding himself into the singer’s mouth, groaning quietly at the way 2D’s tongue feels. He doesn’t break eye contact with Murdoc once. It’s a silent challenge, a way to get under Murdoc’s skin.

“You sure are easy, aren’t you?” Ace teases, and by the way the singer’s eyes crinkle up at the corners, he can tell 2D is holding back a laugh.

“He sure is,” Murdoc replies, pulling his fingers from 2D’s ass roughly.

He replaces said fingers with the strap on he’s wearing, giving 2D little time to brace himself as he pushes in. 2D squeezes his eyes shut and breathes slowly through his nose in an attempt to relax himself. Ace strokes his cheeks and Murdoc massages circles on his thighs, and that helps him tremendously. He focuses on their hands as Murdoc pushes the rest of the way in.

After a moment, Murdoc gives a few shallow thrusts and the singer shudders, staring up at Ace from under his wild hair.

“You really are a pretty boy,” Ace murmurs.

“My pretty boy,” Murdoc says possessively. He rolls his hips into 2D to prove his point.

2D melts, letting out a muffled sob. Ace's fingers flex against his scalp.

Murdoc sets out at a brutal pace, thrusting into 2D with pent up vigor. Ace manages to find a rhythm that goes along with it, though it’s less harsh and his thrusts are more shallow. 2D rocks between them with each movement. He feels a bit like his insides are being scrambled, but he likes it.  

“You’re mine,” Murdoc pants, driving into 2D hard.

2D moans around Ace’s cock in reply, saliva and sweat dripping down his chin. He’s a wreck.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Dee,” Ace chuckles, cradling the back of 2D’s head as he thrusts his hips.

2D gags a little when his cock touches the back of his throat, but doesn’t pull away and instead cranes his neck. He loves the feeling of being impossibly stretched and tight all over. It’s a wonderful feeling, like he’s on fire, and he arches his back eagerly, spreading his legs further apart and opening his mouth wider so Murdoc can fuck his ass harder and Ace can fuck his mouth more fully. He barely registers the feeling of Murdoc’s sharp nails digging into his soft flesh as he squeezes his hips or the way Ace weaves his fingers through his messy locks to keep his head still.

“Fuck Dents,” Murdoc groans, gripping his hips roughly. “I forgot how good you are.”

2D hums, and he can feel Ace’s grip in his hair tighten at the sensation against his cock.

“Did you miss me while I was in prison?” Murdoc asks hoarsely. “I bet you did, you little tart.” 2D’s eyes roll back in his head. “You needed this, didn’t you? Nasty, slutty boy. Couldn’t wait to have me inside of you, could you?”

Murdoc slaps his ass and 2D moans loudly. He can feel one of Murdoc’s hands sliding down his thighs to his stomach, scratching little circles, dancing near his cock. 2D is suddenly painfully aware of the pool of warmth in his gut as Murdoc takes hold of his erection. He shudders, arms turning to jelly when Murdoc starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. He’s only saved from falling forward by Ace yanking him up by the hair.

“Sorry, Dee,” he murmurs, barely slowing his own thrusts and cupping his other hand under 2D’s chin.

2D exhales through his nose loudly, surrendering himself to the feeling of Ace yanking on his hair and letting himself get slammed back and forth between the bassists. It feels so fucking good, and his eyes tear up in pleasure at the stretch and burn of getting fucked senseless. He’s climbing so high, he's not sure how much longer he can last.

Ace moans, suddenly pulling his cock out of 2D’s mouth, and the singer whines at the loss of contact.

“Ace, please,” 2D begs breathlessly, craning his neck toward Ace’s hips, desperate to be filled once more.

“I wanna hear your pretty voice,” Ace chuckles, wiping the saliva and pre-cum smeared on 2D’s lips aside with his thumb.

The singer obliges, letting happy whimpers and groans tumble from his mouth with each of Murdoc’s hard thrusts.

“Fuck,” Murdoc growls, pulling out of 2D far too quickly, earning a whimper from the singer.

“D-don’t stop, Muds.”

“I’m not. Lie down on your back.”

Panting, 2D scrambles into a comfortable position on his back, lifting his legs and staring at Murdoc with anticipation.

“So desperate. You really did miss me, didn’t you?” Murdoc says in awe.

2D bites his lip and nods, cheeks warm. He rolls his head to the side and meets Ace’s eyes. “Um, sorry, Ace.”

“S’okay. I missed him, too,” he says with a smile, pulling Murdoc toward him and kissing him.

Murdoc’s hard attitude seems to melt with the kiss, and he’s quickly relaxing against Ace’s bare chest and clutching the younger bassist’s shoulders for support. 2D watches, fingertips dancing across his own chest as he tries to keep himself from touching his aching erection. Seeing Murdoc and Ace kiss so roughly makes him buzz with warmth and something like wonder. He knows very little about the nature of their past relationship, but judging by the way they're snogging in front of him like two overzealous teens, the two bassists were more than just friends at some point. 

It’s nice that they’re enjoying themselves, but 2D was supposed to be at the center of this little tryst, and he finds himself aching to be between the two of them. He wants to have a mindblowing threesome now, and the wait might kill him. He can’t suppress an impatient sigh as he lets his head fall back onto a pillow. Ace and Murdoc part  from one another, both staring at him. He pouts a little.

“Are you two done already?”

The bassists share a look, and any tension that was between them previously seems to have dissipated if their devious smirks are anything to go by.

“Come oooon,”  2D huffs, spreading his legs open. He feels so empty, and he’s afraid his interest will start to wane if they don’t hurry up. “I want-”

“Such a spoiled rotten boy,” Murdoc interrupts, looming over 2D and grasping his cock.

2D mewls, bucking his hips against Murdoc’s hand at the much needed attention. It’s still not enough, but it’s better than watching Murdoc and Ace have fun without him.

“What do you want pretty boy?” Ace asks lowly, laying down beside 2D and stroking himself.

The singer whimpers. He wants Murdoc and Ace to fill him up again. He wants the two of them to fuck his brains out and leave him a shaking, breathless mess. He wants-

“He wants this,” Murdoc coos, gently guiding his strapon back into 2D’s ass.

2D scrabbles at the sheets. “Fuck. Yes.”

The bassist moves at a brutal pace, rattling 2D’s whole body. All the singer can do is wrap his legs around Murdoc’s waist so that he can take it as deeply as possible. He moans and gasps and wiggles his hips. It feels amazing to have Murdoc back, to be the center of his attention like this, and it feels amazing to have Ace pressed against his side, watching him with hungry eyes, pressing kisses to his shoulder and collarbone. 2D reaches for Ace and strokes his cock in time with each of Murdoc’s thrusts. The younger man sighs, combing his hand through 2D’s messy shock of blue hair.

"M, you're doing so good,” Ace says, punctuating each word with a little moan.

Murdoc smirks at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ace smiles back, still petting 2D delicately. “Dee loves how you fuck him, and I love getting to watch you both.”

Murdoc beams at the praise, making a show of angling his hips and grinding against 2D’s ass, causing the singer to gasp and whimper in a supremely satisfying way.

“Dee, let him know how much you love it when he fucks you.”

2D lets out a shaky breath he didn’t realise he was holding in. “I love it, Muds. I love it so much. It feels so good,” he says it quickly, whining when Murdoc squeezes his thigh in encouragement.

“Very sweet of you, Bluebird.”

Ace scoots forward and reaches for 2D’s dick, wrapping his hand around Murdoc’s. 2D cries out at the feeling and abandons his messy attempts to give Ace a handjob, instead grasping at the flesh of Ace’s thigh.

“M, let’s finish him together,” Ace murmurs, moving his hand along with Murdoc’s.

“Acey,” 2D moans pathetically, clenching the sheets in his fists. He arches his back, squeezing his thighs around Murdoc’s waist more tightly. “Muds.”

He throws his head back and closes his eyes as his orgasm hits him with some force, turning him into a shaking mess underneath Murdoc. He comes hard, crying both the bassists’ names loudly, mouth agape, legs spasming with the shock of it.

He barely has time to breathe before Murdoc is pulling the strapon from his ass with a slick pop. The loss of its fullness makes him shiver, but he’s too exhausted to complain, limbs going slack as Murdoc pulls away.

The bassist unbuckles his harness and flops down next to 2D. “Good?” he asks coyly.

2D hums with content.

“M, you’re amazing,” Ace speaks up from 2D’s other side.

“I am, aren’t I?” He tosses his harness and dildo aside. “Too bad I didn't get off though.”

“Here, let me help you,” 2D sighs, rolling to his side, stroking Murdoc’s thighs gently.

“None for you, naughty boy,” he gives 2D’s hand a whack. “Ace and I are going to take care of one another.”

2D’s breath hitches. “That’s no fair!”

Murdoc- who’s already gesturing for Ace to come to him- laughs heartily, ignoring the way 2D pouts. “What’s not fair is the two of you going at it all this time without me.”

“Aw, but you’re not punishing Ace!”

“Yeah, well, it’s been a few years since I’ve seen him. He can make it up to me by fucking me.”

2D pouts.

Murdoc gives his shoulder a patronizing pat, grinning cheekily. “Just relax and enjoy the view, Dents.” He focuses on Ace again. “Let’s get on with it, then.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Ace laughs, kneeling in front of Murdoc. “Rubber?”

Murdoc slips his hand into the pillowcase of the pillow 2D is still resting on and pulling out a colorful handful of condoms. “Your pick.”

“In your pillow, huh? Such a dirty old man,” Ace tuts his tongue, reaching for one and tearing the wrapper open.

“He really is,” 2D sighs tiredly.

“Always good to be prepared,” Murdoc shrugs and opens his legs. “Right. Less talk, more-”

He cuts himself off when he feels Ace pushing his cock into his entrance without any preamble.

“More of this?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Damn you're soaking wet.”

“You can blame our Bluebird for that.”

“Thanks, Dee,” Ace says casually even as he starts to thrust into Murdoc in earnest, earning some appreciative gasps from the older bassist.

Despite his age, Murdoc is incredibly flexible and fairly fit (All of that Zumba must be doing some good.). He nearly folds his body in half in an effort to take Ace deeper, and Ace easily adjusts. 2D sighs, watching them and already feeling his interest starting to rouse from the fog of his post orgasm stupor.

It's fascinating how Murdoc writhes with each snap of Ace’s hips, happy little noises pouring out of his mouth. Ace is babbling a stream of hushed praises, holding himself steady with one hand, gripping Murdoc’s thigh. He uses the other on Murdoc’s clit, alternating between rubbing him and applying pressure to the bundle of nerves with the heel of his palm. Murdoc gasps and whines, totally curving to Ace’s touch. 2D’s never seen Muds act like this, so submissive and pliant. It’s...hot. He finds himself instinctively palming his cock, which is stiffening with arousal once again. He's always had a quick recovery time.

“Touch yourself, Dents,” Murdoc grunts, turning his head to the side and meeting the singer’s eyes.

2D obliges eagerly, gaze flitting between the bassists fucking right next to him as he does so.

Murdoc lets out a breathy swear. “Ace, I’m about to-”

Ace curls his fingers and rubs Murdoc’s clit, and the older man is seized by his climax before he can finish his sentence. His pupils blow wide, and his thighs shake. Something akin to a growl and a shout mixed together comes tearing through his throat, and he goes slack under Ace.

The actor gives one more thrust and lets out a low moan as his own orgasm hits him. Next to them 2D finishes himself off with a little gasp, cum spilling over his fingers.

Ace is quick to pull out of Murdoc and dispose of the condom before he flops down next to 2D, sandwiching the singer between him and Murdoc once again.

The three of them are quiet for a moment before Ace lets out a sudden bark of laughter.

“What?” Murdoc asks, chest heaving.

“Nothin’ just...”

“Didn’t think that old goth still had it in him, did you?” 2D asks playfully.

“No,” Ace says with a little smirk. “I’m shocked that he’s still such a good- what’s that word again?”

“Shag?” 2D chuckles.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Ace grins, then turns to Murdoc. “Grandpa, you’ve still got it! You still shag like a bitch in heat.”

“And you still run your mouth like an arrogant little twerp I see,” Murdoc grumbles. He sits up and reaches for the pack of cigarettes on his bedside drawers. Shoving three in his mouth and lighting them, he passes one to both 2D and Ace before leaning back and inhaling his own with a satisfied huff. He settles against his many gaudy, animal print pillows and smokes thoughtfully, enjoying the fading post-sex buzz in his gut.

2D finishes his cigarette and snubs it out before lying back down next to Murdoc. With a sigh, he curls up against him, burying his nose in the older man’s mop of dark hair. His fringe and the hair at the nape of his neck are curled up with moisture, and it reminds 2D of how his hair looks after he gets sweaty and worked up at a show. He plays with an extra long lock below Murdoc’s ear.

“You need a haircut,” he murmurs.

Murdoc grunts noncommittally. “So does Ace.”

Ace shifts to his side and throws an arm over 2D’s thin torso, reaching for Murdoc. He pinches the older man on the hip playfully.

“You’d look good bald, mate. Don’t you agree, Dents?”

When he doesn’t reply and instead a fluorescent orange sock sock slaps Murdoc in the face in response, 2D snickers and closes his eyes. Even at forty he’s still quite fit, but getting fucked by two overzealous bandmates at once has exhausted him. He’s suddenly feeling heavy and lethargic. He ignores Murdoc and Ace slapping at one another over top of him. They’re already acting like little jealous children fighting over their favorite toy. It’s almost sort of endearing, if only because 2D is the toy they’re fighting over. It’s nice being wanted.

Murdoc nudges him with his shoulder.

“Mm?”

“I’m, er, glad to...be back with...you,” he says quietly. “Both of you.”

“Aww how sappy,” Ace coos, his breath ghosting over 2D’s neck.

“I wish you’d sod off,” Murdoc grumbles, but by his tone 2D can tell he’s smiling in spite of himself.

“‘m glad to have you back,” 2D yawns, playing with the bouncy curls behind Murdoc’s ear. “I missed you.”

“You’re so full of it.”

“I did,” 2D hums. “I really missed you.”

“Ey, I missed you too, Murdy,” Ace says, nuzzling against 2D fondly.

Murdoc growls, but he reaches over 2D and strokes Ace’s cheek with uncommon gentleness. It’s cute.

2D feels totally spent, his body pleasantly sore and his skin warm and slicked with sweat. He yawns.

“I hope you’re not jealous anymore, Muds,” he mumbles. “And if you are, I guess the three of us will just have to keep doing this together until you believe that I like you both equally.”

Murdoc’s breath hitches, and Ace squeezes 2D closer to him.

“I might still be a little jealous,” he says playfully. “Might need a little more, er, convincing.”

“A little more convincing can be arranged,” 2D says, and Ace lets out a little whoop of agreement.

Yes, his therapist would go absolutely mental if they knew.


End file.
